


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/M Bracket #3 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Drabble, M/M, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Who knocks at my heart?: Honestly, it's a good thing that Yoda and Obi-Wan's Ghost aren't going to enforce the "no attachments" rule on Luke. He'd never manage.





	

Luke isn't expecting to find someone _else_ on Yavin IV to develop feelings for.

Really, things are complicated enough with Han—he's annoying and selfish, but he's so handsome and he really did help above and beyond what Old Ben paid for. And with Leia—she's annoying and virtuous, but she's so beautiful and there's just something about her that makes Luke feel like they were meant to find one another, someday.

Wedge is very few of those things—annoying or selfish or virtuous. Maybe he underestimates womprats. But he's so handsome and he takes Luke seriously. For a change.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Who knocks at my heart?"](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR LUKE/WEDGE IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfKR6kxtcaHQQATgZPpB3oS5v8ZiPbCv4hBTGkFg_xojT5eGQ/viewform)


End file.
